kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruka Kokonose
Haruka Konose / Konoha (九ノ瀬遥 / コノハ) is the 9th member of the Mekakushi Dan. Appearance Haruka is an average looking boy with black hair, which grows down to his ears and is slightly longer at the back. He is shown with grayish brown eyes. Above his right cheek he has a small birth mark. Under his usual long-sleeved, dark green pullover, he wears a white shirt, which only shows through his neckline. The pants of him are checkered with dark gray and brown color, while they slightly cover up his black shoes. As Konoha he has snow white hair, which grows down to his ears, and is tied into a ponytail at the back of his head. His eyes are bright red. Around his neck he wears a black, scarf-like collar with two down pointing, yellow arrows on it. On both sides of his head there are black and yellow headphones with yellow ear cups, and two black stripes thereon. The right side of his face features two red circles above his cheek, which are connected through thin lines. His clothings are a white, long-sleeved shirt he wears over a longer, black one, and yellow flap trousers. The white shirt has a deep, round neckline and two rounded cuts at both sides, over his waist. The black bibs of his flap trousers are not on his shoulders, but instead are hanging down loosely. Again, the legs of his trousers show black, down pointing arrows on both sides. The ends of the trousers are stuffed into black boots, which both have yellow arrows instead of black ones on them. From his sleeves there are black bands hanging down. There also is a heat haze version of Konoha with black hair, who wears a black shirt instead of a white one. Some versions of fanart show him with yellow eyes, while others show him with red ones. The same goes for the circles above Konoha's right cheek. Personality A young man with amnesia. He is currently living at Hiyori's sister's house as a foster child. Not knowing about the normal world, he's rather my-pace (air-headed, lost). In his spare time, he plays baseball with the neighborhood children. He is known to possess a strong curiosity for the unknown. He seems like a brother to Hiyori and Hibiya and is always with them. Eye Ability *'Unknown' Relationships *'Haruka Konose' - Konoha's past human self. Konoha was actually a video game character Haruka made before the destruction of the experimental facility. His teacher, Kenjirou Tateyama, turned Haruka into a sort of cyber being, using Konoha as a body. *'Takane Enomoto' - Haruka's former classmate and friend. She had a crush on him. *'Ene' - As seen in the first novel -In a Daze-, Ene is shown to have known who Konoha was during the accident on the streets and was prepared to chase after him with Momo when he was brought away with another injured pedestrian in an ambulance truck. They are both hinted to be cyber beings. Ene remembers Konoha as the game character of Haruka. *'Hiyori' - She fell in love with Konoha as she visits to take summer courses. He stays at her sister's house. *'Hibiya' - He thinks of Konoha as a big brother. *'Tateyama Kenjirou' - Haruka's and Takane's former teacher. He was one of the scientists involved with the experimental facility. Songs Main: *Konoha's State of the World *Children Record Trivia *His favorite animal is the triceratops. *He likes barbecue. Gallery Coverage Part 2.jpg|Hiyori, Kano, Konoha, Seto and Mary as seen on the Mekaku City Days album Actor.png|Konoha and Enomoto Takane on the cover of the 2nd novel -A Headphone Actor- Konoha_Kagerou.png|Konoha as he appears in Konoha's State of the World Konoha Record.png|Konoha as he appears in Children Record Tumblr_m7koodhbSW1qeb1sbo3_250.gif|Ene's past self and Konoha (shown briefly) in Children Record (Moving Graphic) Tumblr_m7koodhbSW1qeb1sbo6_250.gif|Konoha in Children Record (Moving Graphic) tumblr_mapdp2ccep1redcnwo1_500.png|Takane sees Haruka in his underwear Kenjirou and Konoha.png|Kenjirou detaining Konoha KonohaBook.jpg|Konoha from the Children Record Booklet Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:All pages Category:Experimental Incident